Lockdown
by weeblz-kat
Summary: Ianto knows how he feels about his boss, but what does Jack think? When the team get locked in the Hub, perhaps it's his chance to find out... Jack x Ianto fluff, entirely pointless, but cute! First time I've ever finished a fic, so review!


**A/N: Just a random bit of pointless Jack/Ianto fluff. Like there's not a heap of it already...**

**Disclaimer: The closest I get to owning Torchwood is having the DVDs of the show on my bookshelf. Don't sue me!**

**Also, I realise that there aren't any tunnels leading out of Torchwood. I just wanted them there.**

Ianto looked up as he heard the cog door open, no longer startled, as he used to be, by the flashing lights and harsh sounds that signaled a person's arrival. The familiar butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he caught sight of his boss striding down the steps towards him, his coat billowing in his wake.

He looked back down at the computer, not wanting to be caught staring, as Jack came over to him.

He glanced up as a familiar hand came down to rest on his shoulder.

"Afternoon, Sir."

"Hey, Ianto," came the nonchalant reply, Jack's eyes glued to the screen. "Any rift activity? Weevil sightings? Cats stuck in trees? Anything?"

Ianto shot him an amused glance, his stomach doing flips at the sight of Jack's beautiful face so close to his own.

"Bored, Sir?"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh, shucking his coat off and flopping down onto a nearby couch.

"Nothing interesting has happened in WEEKS. Sure, one or two weevils have shown up, but they went down without so much as a decent chase! Is it so much to ask to want something to do? Save the world from?"

Ianto picked Jack's coat up from the floor and folded it neatly over his arm, an almost automatic motion that looked practised.

"I'm sure something will come up, Sir. It always does. Surely it isn't such a bad thing to have a break now and again?"

Jack's eyes drifted closed and he sighed.

"I know, you're right... I just-"

Jack was cut off by alarms screeching all around them, and the Hub was suddenly lit with flashing red lights.

"What the-?"

Jack leaped up and pulled his gun out in one fluid motion, turning to face Tosh, who was running down the steps towards them, a ream of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"Tosh! What's going on?"

"Sir, we're locked in. I'm so sorry, it was all my fault."

"Your fault? How? What the hell happened?"

"I was updating the security in one of the old tunnels, sir, so I had the first door open, and then a weevil raced past me and knocked me into the wall, and I should have shot it sir, but it surprised me and was gone before I could get my gun out, and it set of one of the booby traps sir, and it sent the hub into lockdown, and now-"

Jack stopped her mid-sentence, putting a hand over her mouth and forcing her to sit on the couch.

"Shh Tosh. Calm down. So am I right in thinking that the weevil is trapped in the tunnel, between the first and second doors?"

Tosh nodded, Jack's hand still covering her mouth.

"And we're locked in here? For how long?"

Jack removed his hand from Tosh's mouth, as she replied, "24 hours. It wouldn't usually be so long, but the security system wasn't fully up, since I was updating parts of it. The computer couldn't tell how serious the breach was, so it kind of had a panic and went into lockdown. It will automatically go back to normal this time tomorrow, unless we tell it otherwise. Anything but that and other basic computer functions are locked down too, and I can't hack it."

Jack turned to Ianto, interrupting the younger man's contemplation of his Captain's perfect arse.

"Ianto, we have some sort of emergency food supply, right? Go get it. Also," Jack seemed to be addressing the room at large now, as Ianto went to get the food, "how did the weevil get out in the first place?"

"That would be my fault, Sir." Owen had emerged from the cells downstairs.

"I was getting one of the weevils you caught yesterday out for a general examination. He was in a cell with another one. I gassed them, but the other one wasn't as knocked out as he should've been. He came to and made a run for it while I was lifting the other one. I followed him, but I couldn't tell which direction he had gone in. I figured I better make sure the other one was locked up securely before I went after this one."

"Ok, well-"

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen was peering down at them from the walkway leading to the conference room.

Ianto left to get the food as Owen and Tosh explained, their voices getting steadily louder as they both tried to talk over each other.

On his way to the archives where he stored his emergency kit, he detoured to Jack's office to hang up the military coat he was still holding.

He hung it up on the coat rack in the corner, smoothing it down fussily and leaning in close with his eyes shut to breathe in jack's unique scent, which clung to the coat like a perfume. He could almost imagine that Jack was really there, standing close to him, with his arms around him, leaning down to press his lips against the top of his head...

He pulled himself away abruptly. He shouldn't be making this harder on himself. He knew that Jack was the biggest flirt in the universe- possibly literally. He would never settle for being with Ianto, especially exclusively.

Ianto didn't think he could bear it if something did happen between them, but Jack viewed as nothing more than a fling, or a casual shag.

He breathed in once more, then turned away from Jack's coat, leaving to get the food.

When Ianto came back with his emergency kit, the group were slumped on a series of couches they had pulled together into a rough circle.

Gwen appeared to be reading an old fashion magazine, but her eyes were unfocused, and she didn't seem to be turning the pages.

Owen and Tosh were playing naughts and crosses on a scrap of paper, but they too looked hugely bored. Jack was simply stretched out on a couch, his eyes closed.

"Cheer up, you lot. I come bearing gifts!"

The others glanced up and Owen's eyes widened as he saw the boxes stacked into the trolley Ianto was dragging behind him.

"How long have you been saving this for, tea-boy?"

Ianto grinned. "Quite a while. A lot of it is tinned food- but there's some bread and that sort of thing that I bought a couple of days ago."

Frowning, Owen asked, "How come you bought it a couple of days ago? How did you know we were going to need it?"

"I didn't," Ianto replied, "I buy some perishables every few days, and if we don't need it either me or Jack take it. Or we use it for lunches here when we don't have pizza."

Gwen looked impressed. "I'm not sure we appreciate you enough, Ianto."

Jack spoke up for the first time, cracking his eyes open and grinning. "I appreciate him."

At this, Ianto felt the butterflies suddenly roar into life. He turned and busied himself opening the boxes, lest his blush be seen by the group.

He started pulling scores of tins out of the first box, quickly emptying it and putting it aside.

"Yes! Fruit salad!" Exclaimed Tosh, seizing the can. "You have a tin opener, Ianto?"

"Top drawer," he replied, nodding towards a nearby bench, simultaneously emptying the next box. "We've got cards, Monopoly, and some magazines... I wanted to get Cluedo, but I never seemed to have the time."

Owen reached for the cards, saying, "I challenge anyone to try and beat me at poker."

Jack grinned and sat up. "You'll never beat the poker king!"

Ianto turned to the group, placing the last box on the table in the middle.

"And, to make it more interesting..."

With a flourish, he produced two bottles of liquor from the box.

"Brandy! Ianto, you are a legend," Owen exclaimed, grabbing one of the bottles.

Jack reached for the other bottle, studying it closely. "Hey! This is mine!"

Gwen looked up sharply. "You keep alcohol in the Hub?"

Jack looked offended. "Not just any alcohol, thank you very much! This is the finest Scottish Whiskey, aged to perfection. And how exactly did you find it, Ianto?"

Ianto snorted. "Your hiding places aren't that subtle, Sir. This one I saw under your desk when I went to hang up your coat."

"This one?" Jack faltered. "But that makes it sound like..." He trailed off as Ianto pulled more bottles from the box.

"Chardonnay in the false bottom in one of the file drawers in the archives, bourbon in the top drawer of your desk and rum in the umbrella stand."

Ianto had emptied the box, and put it inside one of the other empty ones. When he looked up, Jack's confident smirk was back.

"Hah! So you didn't find the beer! Good to know I still have some hiding spots."

Ianto turned his back and walked out of sight, leaving puzzled faces in his wake.

Realisation dawned on Jack's face when he saw the direction the younger man was headed.

His fears were confirmed when Ianto strolled back around the corner, a twelve pack of beer in each hand.

"Did you really think the cleaning closet was a good place to hide it?"

"Well, it was behind stuff," Jack muttered sulkily.

Owen looked confused. "We have a cleaning closet?" he asked the girls, who shrugged.

The booze was broken out quickly, as everyone was soon sick of tinned food, and starting to get bored, all thinking of what they could be doing if they weren't stuck in the Hub.

Owen had started straight into it, rejecting the brandy he had first grabbed in favour of the beer.

He was also the first to start pouring shots, and to suggest they play a drinking game.

Gwen was already quite tipsy after a glass of brandy and a shot or two, and agreed loudly, spouting off suggestions for games they could play which no-one paid much attention to.

Tosh stayed her usual quiet self, and despite a few glasses of wine and a couple of shots, was proving she could hold her alcohol.

The boys had already downed a fairly large quantity of the alcohol. So when Ianto told them that he had found a bottle of vodka that Jack had also hidden in the archives, and that he had been going to let Jack keep it, but suggested that instead he could go and get it now, even Jack agreed loudly and cheerfully.

As Ianto walked away from the group, he continued to hear Gwen's loud suggestions. "What about circle of death? Or that closet one? You know the one I'm talking about... remember..."

Her voice faded away as Ianto headed towards the archives, and he smiled as he thought about his colleagues.

No, he thought, he could probably call them friends.

All of them, just hanging out. The computers were down, so no working. Instead, they were proving that they could all have fun together without the pressure of aliens.

And Jack... Jack whose smile was coming so easily tonight, Jack whose every glance made Ianto feel special, Jack whose perfect hands would brush against Ianto's as he reached for the next shot... Ianto knew it was the alcohol, but he couldn't help the feeling that perhaps there could be something more between them.

Ianto retrieved the vodka, and took it back up to the group, where he found that in his absence, the group had acquiesced to Gwen's repeated requests to play a game.

The game they had chosen, Gwen explained, was where one person went and sat, blindfolded, in a dark closet. Then, the rest of the group spun a bottle, and whoever it landed on had to go into the closet and spend three minutes in there with the other person. According to Gwen, they weren't allowed to give away who they were, they just had to "you know," she said with raised eyebrows.

After the group had assured her that they did indeed know, Tosh informed Ianto that they had decided, while he was getting the vodka, that he had to go in the closet first.

"But I... That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, mate," Owen smirked, holding out the blindfold. "Need help finding the cupboard?"

Ianto glowered at him, but snatched the blindfold and stalked off towards the cupboard.

"I still think it should have been Jack," complained Gwen, fluttering her eyelashes a little as she looked at their boss. "He is our _Captain, _after all."

"The majority has spoken, Gwen," replied Jack, "deal with it."

She stuck her tongue at him when he looked away.

"Alright then," Owen said, rubbing his hands together, "chuck us that bottle."

Ianto was perched on top of a filing cabinet in the closet, feeling seriously uncomfortable.

It wasn't the closet itself that was making him feel like this- it was actually a very sizable closet. They used it for filing things that didn't belong in the archives or somewhere else.

No, it was the entire situation that was making him uncomfortable.

One of the other four members of his team was about to come in here and, supposedly, make out with him for three minutes.

Although, if it happened they way it did when he and his friends played it at thirteen, you might get an awkward kiss on the cheek, before coming out three minutes later and pronouncing that they had been kissing for the entire time.

But anyway, he could live with snogging one of them- that in itself was fine. It wouldn't mean anything, especially since things tended to mean less anyway when you were that drunk.

What worried him was- well, he wasn't really sure. Something to do with Jack... If Jack were to come in here... that would be good, right?

Yes. Yes, he felt sure that if Jack was to come in here and kiss him, that would be a good thing.

But if he did, Ianto didn't think he could bear the disappointment the next day. If he knew what kissing Jack was like, and then knew he could never have it again, and that it didn't mean anything the first time anyway, the disappointment would crush him.

But why was he stewing over Jack anyway?

Just enjoy the game, he told himself.

There was a three in four chance that it would be one of the others, anyway. That was seventy five percent. High odds of it not being Jack.

He should be more worried about kissing Owen. That would be the most awkward one in the morning.

Or Gwen. She was in a relationship.

Wait, he wondered, why did she suggest this game then?

Tosh, he decided. Tosh would be the least awkward, least troubling one. He would hope it was Tosh.

Ianto heard the door crack open and closed again, and light briefly flooded in behind the blidfold while it was open.

He tried to discern from the breathing who it was.

Well, he decided, definitely male. Although... no. Male. He thought.

The breathing came closer and he sat still, wondering if this person was going to play by the rules.

Suddenly, he wanted them to.

He wanted to be kissed, no matter who it was. He hadn't kissed anyone since Lisa had died.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to- It was just that he wanted to kiss Jack, and for it to mean something.

Whoever this person was, at least he could feel loved for three minutes.

His love for Jack might go totally non reciprocated, but just for a little while, he could pretend it didn't.

The person leaned right in, their lips just brushing Ianto's, and a fizzle of electricity went through Ianto as he smelt it.

That smell.

Jack's smell.

Jack moved in and kissed him properly, and Ianto melted right into him. He went to put his hands up to Jack's face, his hair, anything he could touch to convince him that this moment was real, but hands caught his wrists and held them at his sides.

Jack's lips moved over Ianto's with the ease of practise, although his hands around the younger man's wrists seemed to Ianto to be... trembling slightly? From cold? Nerves?

No. It seemed unlikely. Ianto dismissed it as the alcohol making _him_ shaky, and focused instead on the way Jack's lips felt pressed against his own, the way his tongue felt as it traced Ianto's lips.

Ianto sighed at the sensation, and Jack used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ianto's mouth.

The kiss got more heated, more desperate, until it felt as though they, the closet, the entire universe would burst into flame from the sheer passion channeling through them.

And then a scrunched piece of paper was forced into Ianto's hand and Jack was gone.

Ianto stood, shell shocked for a moment, before tearing off the blindfold and leaving the closet, to lean against the wall and read the note.

_I love you_

It was not done in Jack's normal writing, but Ianto knew it was his. He stared at the piece of paper, amazed.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he was wondering if it was true, could possibly be true, that Jack returned those feelings that Ianto had kept hidden for so long.

But right then, the more drunk part of his brain, the part that would accept anything and go with it, the part that could be brazen and bold, took over.

More out of habit than anything, Ianto folded the note and put it in his pocket.

He walked back to the group, to the catcalls and laughter expected when the couple have come out of the closet.

But he didn't notice.

His eyes were on Jack, and Jack only.

He strode past Owen, and past his own seat, to kneel in front of Jack, looking him in the eyes.

He took Jack's face in his hands and whispered, "I love you too."

Jack's eyes lit up with amazement, and he pulled Ianto to him, kissing him tenderly, with a kiss full of gentleness and wonderment.

Later that night, after they had all fallen asleep, Jack curving himself around Ianto on one of the couches, Ianto woke up.

He dug in his pocket for his phone to check the time, and a folded piece of paper fell out.

Ianto read it smiling.

One hand holding the piece of paper close to his chest, the other twining with Jack's hand, Ianto smiled, content.

He fell asleep happy, knowing everything he wanted was right here.

**A/N: So perhaps I shouldn't be promoting drunkenness as a way to get what you want. But oh well.**

**Don't drink, kiddies!**

**So hit that little button and let me know what you think!**


End file.
